My Little Boyfriend
by LeeHanJae
Summary: Apa jadinya Panda Polos bertemu dengan beruang Pervert? Warning : PedoKris LittleTao
1. Chapter 1

Author : Lee Han Jae a.k.a Liu Han Yi ( Lee_Hanjae)

Judul : My Little Boyfriend

Cast :

Huang ZiTao

Wu Yi Tam Fan

Wu Jaejoong *Diganti marganya

Wu Yunho

Huang KiBum

Huang Siwon

Dll

Genre : Romance

Rating : T+++++++ *Plakk T aja dulu *Smirk

Disclaimer : EXO Hanya milik EXOtics dan Han Jae *Loh?

Warning : BL Typo PedoKris LittleTao Dll Yang gak suka baca jangan dibaca okey? ;)

Note : Annyeong Jae Jae Back in Cerita Gaje bin Jelek -_- Yaudah Cilahkan dibaca xD

.

.

.

Prensent My Little Boyfriend

Don't Bash

Reading Now ._.

NOT PLAGIAT COPAS DLL

.

.

.

Author POV

Matahari menyapa kota Seoul. Di Apartement cukup mewah sudah ada Namja tamvan yang masih terbaring di ranjang tempat tidurnya. Dengan posisi tengkurap dengan selimut yang melilit kakinya. Namja tampan yang tidak lain bernama Wu Yi Tam Fan *PLAKK. Dengan umur yang terbilang 'TUA' #Kris : Apa lu bilang. Author : Aniya~ Ge Jae becanda ._.v. Kris : Yaudah lu lanjutin ceritanya ampe gue ma tao punya anak blab la bla. Author : *tutup kuping. ~Okey back to story~# yang terbilang masih remaja. Umur yang masih 17 tahun.

"Kris bangun sayang Tao sudah menunggu mu dibawah" Eomma Kris membangunkan Kris dengan lembut. Sambil menjambak kepala (?) Kris.

"Eungghhh Bentar eomma Kris lagi mimpi NC-an ama Tao." Kris menggeliat sebentar dan kembali kea lam mimpi.

"APA LU BILANG KELUAR DARI TEMPAT TIDUR ITU DAN BERSIHKAN OTAK PERVERT MU ITU" Teriak Eomma Kris yang tak lain Wu Jaejoong istri dari Wu Yunho.

"Ampun eomma" Kris bangun dari tempat tidur dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi. Menghindari 'Lampu kamarnya' melayang ke kepalanya. Jaejoong sedang menggenggam Lampu Kamar kris yang lumayan untuk membuat '_Kris mati atau mungkin rumah sakit'_ Inilah pagi hari dari keluarga Wu Yunho. ^^

.

.

.

Tao yang asyik memakan _Ice Cream Strowberry _yang diberikan Ahjumma atau tidak lain eommanya Kris Tamvan *Muntah berjamaah bareng Reader. Tao yang berusia 5 Tahun. Dan masih duduk di TK Shinwa. Karena hari ini Hari Minggu jadinya Tao mengunjungi rumah gege kesayangannya itu.

"Ahcuma Klis gegenya macih lama yah?" Tanya Tao sambil memakan _Ice Cream _.

"Ahh Kris gegemu masih mandi Chagi~" Jaejoong mengusap lembut kepala Tao.

Tao mengangguk lucu. Ia kembali memakan _Ice Creamnya_. Bibirnya kelihatan belepotan _Ice Cream _yang membuat Jaejoong mengulum Senyum.

"Annyeong Tao Chagi~" Kris memeluk tubuh mungil Tao dari belakang. Sekarang Tao dan Jaejoong memang berada didapur. Tepatnya di ruang makan.

"Gege Tao Kangen cama gege" Tao mengerjap lucu. Sambil menatap lucu mata Kris.

"Nado~ Baby" Kris mengecup hidung mungil Tao. Tao hanya sibum ber-Blushing ria. Pipinya merona merah seperti '_Tomat'_.

"Huwee Tao malu gege." Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya didadang bidang Kris.

"Hahaha dasar anak muda eh salah anak kecil ahh tau ahh. Eomma mau bergosip dulu sama KiBum yah" Ujar Jaejoong yang dibalas anggukan imut dari Tao dan Kris.

"Dan kau Beruang mesum jangan macam-macam dengan baby Panda" Tunjuk Jaejoong tepat diwajah Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum mesum sambil membuat jari berbentuk V.

"Dah Ahcuma" Lambai Tao bersamaan saat Jaejoong keluar dari pintu Apartement.

.

.

.

Tao kembali melanjutkan aktifitas makannya. Sesekali menjilat Sendok _Ice Cream _itu yang membuat Kris menelan ludah susah payah. Membayangkan hal-hal aneh. Astaga Oppa kau pervert sekali -_-"

"Eunghh ada apa Oppa?" Tanya Tao. Yang membuat Kris tersedak.

"Eh Kenapa Tao er memanggil Kris dengan sebutan Oppa?" Kris menatap lekat mata anak yang berumur 5 tahun itu.

"Kalena katanya Han Jae Noona *Numpang eksis xD* itu adalah tanda kacih cayang ke Dia ke Donghae gege." #Apa liat-liat Eunhyuk Oppa :P# Ujar Tao Polos. Yang membuat Kris mengecup pipi chubby itu.

"Tao jangan memanggil gege dengan sebutan Oppa cukup dengan Kris gege atau Chagi aja eoh?" Kris tersenyum penuk maksud (?) Tao hanya mengangguk lucu. _Ice Cream _yang tau makan kini sudah habis. Yang membuat Tao bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa Chagi~? Bibirnya belum bersih tuhh?" Kris menelan ludah megucapkan kata tersebut. Tao mengangguk dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Yang membuat Kris dan Author merinding disko (?)

"Udah belci kan?" Ujar Tao sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang nonton. Kris menghela nafas dan mengambil gelas yang tau pakai. Memindahkannya ke tempat cuci piring. Dan menyuruh Reader mencuci piring Tao. *PLAKK .-.

Kris melankahkan kakinya kearah Tao.

"Tao lagi apa Chagi~?" Kris duduk disamping Tao. Tao hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri.

"Gege kenapa jantung Tao beldetak cepat kalo gege dicamping Tao?" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kris ingin sekali langsung 'Memakan' Pandanya ini. Aigoo Tao kau sangat polos sekali.

Yang ditanya malah senyum-senyum gajelas. Tao berdiri dari tempat duduk dan mengecup kilat bibir Kris. Dengan senang hati Kris mengecup bibir Tao. Tidak cuman mengecup kini ia menahan tengkuk Tao. Yang membuat Tao kecil susah bernapas karena bibirnya dimakan Kris gegenya.

"Ge…ge cecak" Ujar Tao disela ciumannya.

CKELEKK

"AIGO KRIS APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KE MY BABY PANDA" Teriak Eomma Kris a.k.a Jaejoong. Yang membuat Kris melepaskan ciumannya.

"Eomma ini… ti..dak seperti"

"KAU KELUAR SEKARANG DASAR BERUANG PERVERT" Belum sempat Kris berbicara Jaejoong sudah menyela. Dan membuat Kris kesakitan karena eommanya sedang memukulnya dengan brutal. Ckckck Poor Kris gege ._.v

TBC / END?

Kris : Kok gue dibikin pervert sihh #Lirik author#

Author : Yang bikin bukan aku ge #Lirik Yunppa#

Yunho : KABURRR #Bawa Jaejoong#

Kris : YAK KALIAN BERDUA KEMARI AISHHH DASAR XC#&^&*%%&^%

Hahaha Aku back dengan FF Gajelas -_-"

Yaudah mari dibaca

Aku buat cerita ini karena terinspirasi dengan Komik adek aku ^^

Yaudah RIPIEWNYA donk Eonnie/Oppa/Saeng .


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Lee Han Jae a.k.a Liu Han Yi ( Lee_Hanjae)

Judul : My Little Boyfriend ( Chapter 1 )

Cast :

Huang ZiTao ( 5 Tahun )

Wu Yi Fan ( 17 Tahun )

Wu Jaejoong *Diganti marganya (35 Tahun )

Wu Yunho ( 41 Tahun )

Huang KiBum ( 25 Tahun )

Huang Siwon ( 29 Tahun )

Junsu ( 17 Tahun )

Yoouchun ( 21 Tahun )

Lee Taemin ( 5 Tahun )

Choi Minho ( 21 Tahun )

Cho Kyuhyun ( 17 Tahun )

Lee Sungmin ( 18 Tahun )

Lee Jungshin ( 5 Tahun )

Kang Minhyuk ( 4 Tahun )

Lee Hongki ( 17 Tahun )

Jaejin ( 17 Tahun )

Other Cast

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : EXO Hanya milik EXOtics dan Han Jae *Loh?

Warning : BL Typo PedoKris LittleTao Dll Yang gak suka baca jangan dibaca okey? ;)

Note : Huaaaa Setelah berhari-hari akhirnya aku datang JENG JENG *Terbang kayak ultramen (?) Sorry yah kayaknya Author ini gak suka pakai Kris POV atau Tao POV and semacamnya lahh *-*b

.

.

.

_Prensent My Little Boyfriend_

_Don't Bash_

_Reading Now ._._

_NO PLAGIAT !_

.

.

.

Author POV

Huang ZiTao Namja yang berumur 5 Tahun ini sudah bersiap-siap untuk kesekolahnya. Dasi kupu-kupu yang bertengger lucu di bawah lehernya. Tidak lupa membawa tas sekolahnya yang berbentuk _Mobil-mobilan _ini. Dimeja makan sudah ada _Appa_nya yang asyik membaca Koran. Dan _Eomma_nya yang mengoleskan selai _strawberry _ diroti. Tao duduk manis didepan meja dan mengambil susu coklat.

"Morning Chagi~" _Eomma _Tao memberikan _Morning Kiss_ di pipi gembul anaknya ini.

"Molning too _mom" _Tao mengecup pipi _Eomma_nya.

"Mana ciuman paginya Jagoan" Siwon menunjuk pipinya. Tao langsung menghampiri _appanya_ yang sedang asyik membaca Koran.

CHUP~

Tao mengecup dahi appanya.

"Kok dipipi sihh?" _Appanya_ pura-pura mengerucutkan bibirnya. KiBum hanya terkikik melihat tingkah suaminya yang kekanakan.

"Appa ingat umul" Ujar Tao santai sambil kembali ketempat duduknya. Dan mengambil roti. Memakannya dengan santai dan jangan lupa pipi gembulnya yang kotor dengan selai _Strowberry_. Siwon dan KiBum saling berpandangan dan tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan anaknya yang seperti orang dewas. Ckckck

.

.

.

Tao melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke kelasnya. Sesekali bersenandung kecil.

"Tao" Panggil Anak yang berambut jamur yang tidak lain sahabat Tao. Tao membalikan badannya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Hoi ada apa kamu Minnie" Tao menirukan suara Kris gegenya. Taemin mengerutkan dahinya dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aniya~ Tao Minnie Cuma mau mendengal cualanya Tao" Taemin tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan giginya yang bolong karena sering memakan coklat.

"Kkaja Minnie kita kekelas" Ujar Tao imut. Sambil mengenggam tangan Minnienya. Taemin mengangguk.

Sesampai dikelas Tao dan Taemi duduk ditempat mereka. Tao meletakan tasnya di atas meja. Begitupun juga Taemin.

"Minho congcaenim lama banget Minnie kangen cama congcaenim" Taemin tersenyum genit sambil meletakan dagunya diatas meja. Ckckc dasar anak-anak.

.

.

.

Kris memasang Headphine ditelinganya. Membuka pintu mobilnya. Dan mengambil salah satu lollipop pemberian Tao. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tidak memperdulikan para fansnya yang meneriakan namanya.

"Omo Kris gege"

"Huwaaa Cakepnyaaa"

"Kris gege Wo Ai Ni"

Kris hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar para fansnya meneriakan namanya. Image imutnya hanya untuk Taonya sedangkan di sekolah ia kembali menjadi Kris yang dingin dan angkuh.

"Hoi Kris" Teriak namja dengan butt bebeknya. *Ampun Su-ie oppa ._.v

"Ada apa bebek" Kris melepaskan Headphone yang ia pakai.

"Sampaikan salamku ke Kakak sepupumu itu" Ujar Junsu dengan malu-malu.

"Eh? Huahahaha Jidat lebar? Okey Okey" Kris tertawa sebentar dan mengangkat jempol kakinya eh tangannya. Dan kembali memasang Headphone dan melangkah ke kelasnya.

Kris menaruh tasnya diatas meja. Dan menghampiri Cho Kyuhyun yang asyik dengan pacar keduanya *baca : PSP.

"Woii Kyu pinjem catatan ipa lu donk?" Kris menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Damn liat gue kalah tau aishh. Ambi aja di tas gue naga jelek" Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambutnya. Dan kembali berkutat dengan kekasihnya. Kris terkekeh dan mengambil buku Kyuhyun.

BRAKK

Kyuhyun dan Kris terlonjak kaget melihat Kelinci cantik itu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan merebut PSP Kyuhyun.

"Yak Chagi~ jangan diambil donk" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tampang memelas. Sungmin mengerakan Jari telujuknya kearah kekanan ke kiri.

"Say No No No No No" Sungmin bernyanyi dengan senyum sinis.

GLEK

PoorKyuppa. Kris yang sudah berada dibangkunya sudah tertawa lepas.

"Huwahahaha rasain lu" Kris memeletkan lidahnya.

"Apa liat-liat" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kris.

.

.

.

Back To Tao

Tao yang sedang menyusun balok kayu. Disampingnya sudah ada Taemin dan Minhyuk.

"Minho congcaenim Minnie cucah menyucunnya" Ujar genit Taemin sambil mengedip genit kearah Minho yang asyik bercanda ria bersama Yuri salah satu guru di TK tersebut. Minho menghampiri Taemin dan meninggakan Yuri yang dari tadi sudah cemberut Karen ditinggalkan. Dan membantunya membuat balok kayu. Sedangkan Minhyuk dan Tao hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti kearah Taemin.

'Good job taemin' Ujar Minhyuk dalam hati.

'Dacal nenek cihir. Untung Minnie bica menyikilkan nenek itu' Ujar Tao dalam hati.

"Tao ada apa?" Yuri menghampiri Tao dan pura-pura bersikap lembut. Minho menoleh kearah Tao.

"Ichh Tao gakpapa nenek cihil" Mendengar perkataan Tao Yuri langsung naik darah. Dan Taemin dan Minhyuk terkekeh kecil. Minho mengusap pelan kepala Yuri.

"Sabar diakan anak-anak" Minho tersenyum kearah Yuri yang membuat Yuri meleleh seketika.

TAK

Balok kayu yang Taemin pegang berhasil mendarat mulus ke wajah cantik Yuri.

"MWO DASAR KAU ANAK NAKAL KEMARI KAU" Kemarahan Yuri pun tak bisa terbendung. Pasalnya jidatnya yang tidak selebar Yoouchun itu membentuk benjolan (?) merah. Yuri langsung mencubit lengan Taemin.

"Huweeeeee" Tangis Taemin pecah saat merasakan lengan mulusnya dicubit nenek sihir. Tao dan Minhyuk langsung menyerang Yuri dengan mengigit lengan Yuri.

"HUWEEEE APPO" Teriak Yuri.

Ckckckc PoorYuri xD

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menujukkan waktu pulang untuk sekolah Shinwa High School. Kris bersama Hongki teman satu bandnya ahh aku lupa Kris itu mempunyai band. Yah walaupun vokalisnya bukan dia. Kris melambaikan tangan kearah Hongki yang sudah berjalan kearah Namjachingunya Jaejin. Hongki melemparkan Fly Kiss kearah Kris yang membuat Kris merinding disko. Ckckc Kris masih normal. Eh maksudnya masih suka dengan UkeCantik xD. Kris berjalan kearah mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya ke sekolah Tao Chaginya. ^_^

.

.

.

Tao dan Minhyuk sudah berada diluar kelasnya. Gara-gara masalahnya dengan guru genitnya *baca : Yuri. Ia harus mendapat ceramah dari Minho songsaenim.

"Minhyuk pulang belcama yuk?" Munculah sesosok Namja tampan yang mengaja Minhyuk pulang bersama. Siapa lagi kalo buka Lee Jungshin kekasih hati Minhyuk. Minhyuk yang malu-malu kucing itu mengangguk lucu sambil menoleh kearah Tao.

"Tao Minhyuk pulang dulu yah cama Jungchin" Minhyuk mencium pipi gembul Tao dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Tao panda.

"Ne~ Pai~ Pai~" Tao melambaikan tangannya. Tao menunduk menunggu Kris gegenya. Ia menendang batu yang berada disampingnya.

HUP

Namja misterius menutup mata Tao.

"Tebak siapa" Ujar Namja tersebut. Tao hanya terkikik mendengar suara yang tak asing ditelinganya.

"Klis gege" Segera namja tampan itu melepaskan tangannya di mata panda Tao.

"Chagi~ Mian gege lama" Kris mengendong tubuh mungil Tao.

"Hehehe gwenchana ge" Tao mengecup pipi Kris gegenya tersebut. Tao dan Kris berjalan kearah gerbang sekolahnya.

"Ehemm Annyeong Tao-ah" Sebuah suara yang membuat Tao dan Kris menengok kebelakang.

"Annyeong Nugu?" Kris membungkuk pelan sambil memperhatikan wajah guru Tao.

"Annyeong Kwon Yuri imnida. Anda kakaknya Tao yah?" Yuri mencoba tersenyum genit kearah Kris yang membuat Tao mempererat pelukannya.

"Bukan Klis gege itu pacalnya Tao" Tao memandang sinis kearah gurunya itu. Yang membuat Yuri dan Kris melotot kearah Tao.

"Ahh Aniya~ aku kakaknya Tao" Kris mengibaskan tangannya yang membuat Tao melotot kesal.

"Tao mau tulun gege" Tao memberontak dipelukan Kris yang membuat Kris menurunkan Tao.

"Ahh aku Wu Yi Fan panggil saja Kris" Kris menjabat tangan guru Tao itu. Yang membuat Yuri tersenyum senang.

"Gege Ayo pulang" Tao menarik baju Kris. Yang membuat Kris melepaskan jabat tangan itu.

"Ahh Ibu mau ikut dengan saya? Aku antar pulang dehh?" Kris mengerling genit kearah Yuri yang membuat Tao kembali melotot kesal.

"Baiklah dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku 'Ibu' panggil Yuri aja" Yuri tersenyum senang kearah Kris. Sedangkan Kris memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tao.

Tao melangkah cepoat kearah mobil gegenya diparkir. Tidak memperdulikan gegenya yang asyik berbicara dengan nenek sihir itu.

Kris membukakan pintu untuk Yuri yang disambut Senyum Sok Manis nenek sihir itu. Tangan kecil Tao berusaha mengapai Handle pintu.

"Ahahaha gak bisa yeee" Kris menertawakan Tao yang membuat Tao menunduk. Kris membantu Tao membuka pintu depan mobil Kris.

Kris dan Yuri asyik berbincang-bincang sesekali tertawa. Yang membuat Tao sedih.

"Ahh berhenti didepan sana saja Kris ssi" Yuri menunjuk Rumah yang terkesan sederhana tapi elegan. Kris berhenti tepat didepan pintu rumah tersebut.

"Ahh lain kali kau harus mampir" Yuri tersenyum dan turun dari mobil. Kris membuka kaca mobil dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Yuri. Yang membuat semburat merah dipipi Yuri.

Kris menyetir sambil menatap Tao. Tao meremas ujung bajunya. Sambil berusaha menahan isakannya.

"Ada apa panda Chagi~" Kris menengok sebentar kearah Tao. Tao menggeleng sambil mengusap airmatanya. Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah cemburu namjachingunya itu. Kris segera memarkir mobilnya dan membuka pintu Tao. Tao berlari ke Apartement tersebut. Kris mengunci pintu mobilnya dan segera berlari menyusul Tao. Meskipun Tao berlari cepat tapi kaki kecilnya sepertinya tidak berfungsi. Kris segera menarik tangan kecil Tao. Tao tetap tidak ingin melihat wajah gegenya itu.

"Hey look at me dear?" Ujar Kris sambil mengusap kepala Tao. Tao berbalik kearah Kris. Terlihatlah jejak Air mata dipipi chubbynya itu. Kris merasa bersalah melihat Namja kecilnya itu menangis. Air mata Tao kini mengalir lagi.

"Jealous dear?" Kris menyingkirkan Poni yang menganggu Kris menatap mata panda Chaginya ini.

"Yec Hikcc vely vely jealouc" Tao memeluk tubuh Kris yang terbilang tinggi. Kris terkekeh dan memeluk panda kecilnya ini.

"Look at me. I'm just like you" Kris menatap lekat mata Panda kesukaanya itu.

"Alaceo gege" Tao memeluk tubuh Kris. Dan kalian tau? Kris dan Tao jadi pusat perhatian di lobi Apartement ckckck .

.

.

.

TBC / END? 'o'/

Annyeong Lee Hanjae a.k.a Hanjae Imnida membawa FF KRISTAO yang kemaren

Where his voice reader?

Berhubung Jae lagi kurang enak badan jadi baru di publish .

Jae juga minta saran untuk chapter depan yah? ^^

Oh iya Jae punya Novel mau dijadiin Cast di FF baru Jae

Tapi bingung mau couple apa '-'?

Ada yang punya saran cocoknya Couple apa? ^^

3 Review tercepat akan aku jawab pertanyaanya ._.

Eitsss jangan Khawati Chapter 4 Jae usahakan balas review kalian Reader

And Silent Reader lain kali Jae minta Repiewnya *-*

Oh Iya yang mau kenal Jae silahkan add FBnya Shawolelfishy .id

Dan follow twitternya Lee_Hanjae *MAKSA xD

_Makassar _

_6 Juni 2013_

_Lee HanJae a.k.a Nafisah ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Lee Han Jae a.k.a Liu Han Yi ( Lee_Hanjae)

Judul : My Little Boyfriend ( Chapter 1 )

Cast :

Huang ZiTao ( 5 Tahun )

Wu Yi Fan ( 17 Tahun )

Lee Taemin (Huang KiBum ( 25 Tahun )

Huang Siwon ( 29 Tahun )

Huang KiBum ( 25 Tahun )

Genre : Romance

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : EXO Hanya milik EXOtics dan Han Jae *Loh?

Warning : BL Typo PedoKris LittleTao Dll Yang gak suka baca jangan dibaca okey? ;)

Note : Berhubung Jae masih libur jadi FFnya. Oh iya ada yang nonton SBS Gayo Daejun yang SM Performance? Disana Minho ma Taemin cakep banget xD Kai ma Lay gege juga kayak goyang ngebor ._."

.

.

.

_No Bash_

_No Plagiat_

_Repiew pliss _

.

.

.

_Prensent My Little BoyFriend TaoRis_

_By LeeHanJae_

Author POV

Setelah acara cemburuan Tao. Kris membawa Tao keatas Apartementnya. Menggendong tubuh mungil Tao.

"Tao er kau sangat berat eoh?" Kris menurunkan tubuh mungil Tao di kasur Kris.

"GegeTao mau ec Klim" Ujar Tao dengan pupy eyes andalannya.

"Aishh dasar merepotkan. Tapi cium gege dulu yah?" Kris memonyongkan bibirnya tepat diwajah Tao. Tao yang bingung memiringkan wajahnya. Ahh mungkin Klis gege lagi cakit mata. Pikir Tao.

"Klis gege matanya cakit yah? Makanya mau dicium?" Tao memiringkin kepalanya. Kris menepuk jidatnya yang tidak lebar dari Yoouchun *PLAKK.

"Cium bibirnya Kris sayang" Kris mengelus kepala Tao dan memajukan wajahnya kearah Tao. Tao mengangguk mengerti mendekati wajah Kris.

Chup~

Dengan secepat kilat Tao mencium bibir Kris gegenya. Kris mengerjapkan matanya saat bibir Tao mentyentuh bibirnya.

"cudah gege" Tao melepaskan ciumannya sambil menutupi Semburat merah dipipinya. Kris terkekeh melihat eksperis Tao yang malu-malu tapi mau *PLAKK xD

"Okey kajja ikut gege" Kris menggenggam tangan Tao.

.

.

.

"Nyam nyam nyam" Tao memakan Ice Cream Coklat yang Kris janjikan. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat bibir Tao yang belepotan coklat.

"Aigoo dasar tuhh kan bibirnya Tao er belepotan coklat" Kris mengusap bibir mungil Tao. Tao mengerjapkan matanya melihat Kris yang begitu dekat.

DEG

DEG

Kris terus mengusap bibirnya Tao. Dan turun kepipi Tao.

CHUP~

Kris mengecup pipi gembul Tao. Tao yang merona pun menunduk malu. Kris mengusap kepala Tao sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha Kenapa Tao er kepalanya ditundukan eoh?" Kris mencubit pipi Tao. Tao menatap garang Kris namun bukannya takut Kris malah tertawa lepas.

"Huahahaha Liat wajah Tao huahaahah jelek kayak panda" Kris memegangi perutnya.

Tao menundukan wajahnya. Memegangi sendok ice creamnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kris yang melihat ekspresi tao langsung menelan ludahnya.

'Gawat baby panda marah' pikir Kris.

1

2

3

"Huweeee Klis gege jahat Tao benci Klis gege" Tao berlari kearah pintu keluar dan langsung keluar meninggalkan Kris yang sedang memandang Tao dengan wajah pucat.

BLAM

'Huwaaa bagaimana ini' Pikir Kris (lagi).

.

.

.

Tao melangkah kearah kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

BLAM

"Ada apa dengan Tao" Pikir KiBum sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Pasti naga itu lagi" Siwon yang asyik membaca FF SiBum itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Back To Tao~

"Huweeee" Tangis Tao. Tao memeluk boneka Pandanya.

CKLEK

Kris masuk dengan langkah tergesa-gesa kedala rumah Tao. " Ahjumma Tao dimana?" Tanya Kris. KiBum langsung menunjuk Kamar Tao yang berada disudut dapur.

"Gomawo Ahjumma" Kris membungkuk dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar Tao.

CKELEK

Tao yang asyik menangis dan mengigiti Boneka Naga pemberian Kris yang membuat Kris merinding.

'Bagaimana kalau Tao mengigitku. Lihat Boneka naganya pasti menjerit kesakitan' Ujar Kris dalam hati. Kris berjalan pelan kearah Tao.

"Tao Chagi~ maafkan Kris gege ne~" Kris duduk disamping ranjang Tao. Tao menoleh sebentar kearah Kris.

"Bodoh" Ketus Tao. Hahaha Tao mempelajari kata-kata itu dari 'Minnie' temannya kalau sedang ngambek ke Minho.

"Aishh Ayolah Chagi" Kris menggendong tubuh mungil Tao. Dan menaruhnya (?) diatas pahanya.

"Tulunin cekalang ge" Tao memberontak dipelukan Kris. Kris malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Ani~ Gege gak mau" Ujar kris sambil mengecup tengkuk Tao.

"Hahaha geli ge" Tao menggeliat geli dipelukan Kris. Kris yang tidak dapat menahan Tao terjatuh di ranjang Tao. Begitupun Tao juga terjatuh dengan posisi Kris berada diatasnya. Posisi Kris menindih Tao sekarang. Tao mengerjapkan matanya.

"Klis gege" Ujar Tao gugup. Wajah Tao kini merona melihat Kris gegenya tinggal berapa cm dari wajahnya. Kris menyelusuri wajah Tao. Kris menyentuh pipi Tao yang membuat Tao memejamkan mata.

Chup~

Kris mencium bibir hati Tao. Kris menahan tangan kirinya tetap diranjang. Dan tangan kanannya dia selipkan dikepala Tao. (*ngerti gak?). Kris menekan kepala tao agar meperdalam ciumannya.

"Hmppp" Desah Tao saat Kris menggigit bibirnya. Tao membuka mulutnya dan lidah Kris masuk kedalam goa hangat bibir Tao. Mengabsen gigi Tao dan mengajak lidah Tao bertarung.

"Cpkkkhmmm" Suara decakan lidah terdengar didalam kamar Tao.

CKLEK

"Tao Minnie da….tang" Taemin Shock dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

'Huwaaa tidak mata polocnya minnie' Jerit Taemin dalam hati.

Tao menendang ehemm benda pusaka Kris yang membuat Kris melepaskan ciuman panasnya.

"Huwaaa Tao jahat" Ujar Kris kekanakan sambil memegang benda pusakanya.

Tao bangkit dari ranjang dan langsung menghampiri Minnie. "Ada apa Minnie" Ujar Tao sambil menstabilkan wajah meronanya (?)

"Huweeee Klis gege mau memakan bibilnya Tao Hikc Huweee" Tangis Taemin. Yang membuat Siwon dan KiBum berlari kearah kamar Tao.

"Ada apa Minnie-ah?" Tanya Siwon. KiBum langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Taemin.

"Tadi Hikc bibilnya Tao dimakan klis gege Ahjumma" Ujar Taemin yang membuat SiBum mendeath-glare Kris yang menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum Mesum disana.

"Aku akan memberitahu Jaejoong Hyung. Dan kau Kris harus menikahi Tao secepat juga. Aku dan Siwon tidak ingin Tao er ku ternodai pikiran pervert mu itu" Lanjut KiBum. KiBum melepaskan pelukannya ke Taemin dan segera menelpon Jaejoong sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Tao dan Taemin bermain boneka. Taemin yang membawa Boneka teddy bear yang wajahnya diganti Foto Minho. Dan Tao mengambil boneka Pandanya. Sedangkan Kris sibuk berpikir bagaimana sebenta nasib dia. Dari amukan gajah Jaejoong (?). Kris juga senyum-senyum gaje membayangkan ia menikah dengan Tao.

"Ahhh Beal Minho mau tidur yah" Taemin bertanya ke Boneka bodoh itu. *PLAKK

"Panda Tao cama mau tidul juga" Ujar Tao sambil meninabobokan Pandanya begitupun juga Taemin.

"Kris segera pulang eomma mu menunggumu dirumah" Ujar KiBum sambil melemparkan senyum kemenangannya. Kris mengangguk pasrah dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Dan satu lagi pertunangan mu dan Tao akan diadakan hari minggu. Aishh kenapa Tao harus bertunangan dengan umur yang masih kecil" Gerutu KiBum yang membuat senyum Kris mengembang.

"Okey Ahjumma pai~ Pai" Kris tersenyum Gaje dan memberikan Fly Kiss kearah KiBum yang langsung mendapatkan Deathglare dari Siwon.

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Ann..nye…ong Eomma" Kris menyapa eommanya yang berada didepan pintu.

"Aku dengar beruang Pervert ini mencium Tao eoh" Jaejoong mengambil Payung yang cukup besar dan mengayungkannya tepat ditulang kering Kris.

"Huwaaa eomma appo" kris memegang Kakinya yang menjadi Aksi kebrutalan Eommanya.

"Rasakan" Jaejoong memukul kepala Kris.

"Sudah Boo~" Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong dengan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Yang membuat Yunho juga mendapatkan pukulan gratis dari Istrinya.

"Yasudah Appa aja yang dipukul eomma" Kris berlari kearah kamarnya dengan jalan tertatih-tatih.

"Sudahlah Boo~ Yang penting Kris kan mau bertunangan dengan Tao" Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Aishh Baiklah setelah bertunangan Kris harus pergi kejepang selama 10 Tahun untuk mengurusi perusahaan kita Arraseo?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan diangguki Yunho. Siapa yang mau gajah cantik ini marah?

"Huwaaa Andwae" Teriak Kris. Kris memang sempat menguping pembicaraan Orang Tuanya ini.

"Kris dewasalah sedikit. Tao itu masih kecil kasian kan dia melewati hari bersama beruang kecil yang Pervert" Jelas Jaejoong yang menatap Yunho dengan muka garangnya.

"I…ya" Yunho terbata-bata mengucapkan kata 'Iya'.

"Aishh baiklah tapi beri Aku waktu 2Hari bersama Tao eomma" Ujar Kris pasrah dan langsung diangguki Jaejoong.

"Besok hari pertunangan kalian. Dan Sekolah mu dijepang sudah eomma urusi. Eomma memang sudah mau menimang cucu dari Tao. Tapi nanti saat tao berumur 15tahun arraseo?" Ujar Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"MWO? Huwaaa cepat sekali sihh eomma. Appa tolong bujuk eomma bagaimana 1 tahun lagi aja aku kejepangnya. Ayolah?" Kris memeluk appanya sambil merajuk.

"Kau membantu Kris sama saja 1 Tahun tidak tidur dikamar 'kita' arraseo" Jaejoong menunjuk muka Yunho. Yang langsung diangguki Yunho. Hei siapa yang 1Tahun tidak ingin menyentuh Boo~nya yang seksi -_-"

"ARRASEO EOMMA JELEK WEEEK" Kris memeletkan lidahnya dan langsung berlari kearah kamarnya.

PLUK

Jaejoong melempar vas bunga yang berada disampingnya. Sayangnya tidak mengenai kepala Yunho.

'Bahaya' Ujar dalam hati Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

TBC *Tao Baekhyun Chanyeol

_Holaaa HanJae datang lagi nihh '-'/_

_Sebenarnya Jae mau buat FF HunHan eh malah nerusin FF yg ini xD_

_Oh iya mian kalo gak panjang abisnya Otaknya HanJae lagi eror -_-_

_Okey buat yang ngeripiew makasih banget *Bow bareng Tao_

_Thanks to_

_7D, ajib4ff, EXOST Panda, Imeelia, Azura Lynn Gee, Vicky98Amalia, Yunjaebabyseu,_ _Jaylyn Rui,_ _Arum Junnie, ZiTao99,_ _Gua orang lho *nama yang aneh xD* poetpoet, anykta_

_Yang gak kesebut namanya silahkan proter dichapter depan :P_

_Eomma udah marah-marah nihh jadi aku ngilang dulu bareng Tao *TRING_

_Ripiuwnya ne~:D_


End file.
